1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for generating a watch screen design for a smart watch, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for automatically generating a watch screen design to be applied to a smart watch by automatically determining elements for forming the watch screen design.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wearable devices, which can be worn by users to communicate with external devices and can display various information, have been developed. Wearable devices have come in various types such as a wristwatch-type smart watch, a glass-type head mounted display (HMD), or the like, and various wearable device manufacturers provide their own unique user interfaces.
Smart watch manufacturers, in particular, provide their own unique watch screen designs. Thus, when using a smart watch, users may determine one of a number of watch screen designs provided, and set in advance, by the manufacturer of the smart watch.
However, the number and the types of watch screen designs provided by each smart watch manufacturer are generally limited and cannot fully reflect users' tastes.
Also, methods have not yet been developed for allowing users to design a watch screen and apply it to their smart watch or for automatically generating a watch screen design based on user information. Also, methods have not yet been developed for generating a watch screen design for providing an interface associated with a particular function of a smart watch.